Something
by SasukeCherry
Summary: Sakura baru saja dipecat dari perkejaannya dan Ino membawakan sebuah pekerjaan yang dapat mengubah hidupnya menjadi... pengasuh dan pembantu? Eh? /"Sial!"/"Maafkan aku Sepupu. Susah sekali meminta izin dari Ayah."/ DLDR / [Chap 1: Awal mula] / Happy reading ;) Slow update.
1. Chapter 1

_Sasuke U X Sakura H_

 _Naruto Belong To Masashi Kishimoto_

 _I'm Jus Borrow The Characters_

 _OOC, Abal, EYD parah, Dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya_

 _Romance (I m not sure), Frienship, Etc_

* * *

 _Someting by : SasukeCherry_

* * *

 _~Prologue~_

Perlahan aku mendorong kursi ke belakang dan mendudukinya.

"Sial!" Makiku kesal. Huh, ini benar -benar hari yang sial- ck, sebenarnya bukan hari ini saja. Bagaimana tidak? Aku- Aa... gomen. Sepertinya aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku.

Hai! Namaku Haruno Sakura. Umurku 21 tahun. Tinggi ku... err... sepertinya tidak usah membicarakan tinggi ku. Kembali lagi ke topik. Dahiku lebar. Aku mempunyai rambut merah muda sebahu. Dan bermata hijau _emerald._ Wajahku biasa -biasa saja - namun aku heran mengapa orang terdekatku mengatakan aku imut. Ku rasa mata mereka perlu diperiksa - dan aku tidak berniat memakai semua atau secuil pun peralatan make -up yang sering diagung -agungkan Sahabat pirangku, Ino. Ayah dan Ibuku sudah meninggal sejak umurku 14 tahun dan aku tidak akan menerima perasaan dikasihani.

Bicara soal kenapa aku kesal... yah, sebenarnya hal ini terjadi karena ulah Yugito Nii. Dia adalah bos ku di tempat aku bekerja yang sekarang menjadi mantan bos ku. Ya, dia memecat ku 2 jam yang lalu.

Jujur aku tidak terlalu sakit hati soal pemecatan ini, namun yang membuatku tidak bisa mengontrol emosi dan memukul meja saat aku duduk di kursi ruangannya adalah dia _menuduhku_. Benar! Dia menuduhku memukul dan merayu kekasihnya.

Memang benar aku memukul kekasihnya namun (Author tolong capslock di bagian tidak nya) TIDAK merayu kekasihnya. Tidak, sama sekali. Catat itu! Yang menjadi fakta adalah Mario, Maori ck, kenapa namanya susah sekali disebut. Yang jelas kekasihnya itu yang merayuku bahkan dia nyaris saja memerawani bibirku kemarin sore. Shanaroo! Itu menjijikan. Bagaimana bisa aku tahan untuk tidak meninjunya dan jadilah saat itu juga tertinggal _Jejak_ ku di wajahnya.

Aku memutar mata bosan. Lagipula aku yakin Moria itu yang mengadu pada Yugito. Heh, dasar pengadu.

 _Drrr..._

Mataku bergerak melihat sosok pirang yang sekarang duduk di kursi seberangku kemudian beralih pada jam tangan berwarna kremku. 50 menit aku menunggunya. Aku mendengus pelan dan memberinya tatapan tajam.

Ino membalas tatapanku dengan cengirannya. "Maafkan aku Sepupu. Susah sekali meminta izin dari Ayah." Ucapnya melirik Ayah Ino yang duduk di kursi sudut ruangan lalu memutar mata bosan.

Apa aku belum mengatakan bahwa selain Sahabat Ino juga adalah Sepupuku? Ah, sepertinya rasa kesalku membuatku sedikit lupa. Aku mendesah pelan. Aku memaklumi alasannya. Ayah Ino sedang dalam masa protective terhadap putrinya yang baru saja menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pemuda yang tidak ku ketahui.

Aku menghela napas. "Baiklah. Aku ingin menanyakan tawaran pekerjaanmu tadi."

20 menit setelah aku resmi keluar dari pekerjaanku aku- dengan emosi kesalku menelpon Ino dan dia menawarkan pekerjaan yang masih belum jelas itu padaku dan meyuruhku menunggu disebuah Cafe 300 meter lebih dari rumahnya.

Ino tersenyum miring. "Sahabat Sai membutuhkan pengasuh dan pembantu di Apartemennya-"

Sebelum Ino menyelesaikan kalimatnya aku sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu. "Siapa Sai?" Tanyaku dengan dahi berkerut. Seingatku aku tidak mengenal Sai dan Ino tidak pernah bercerita tentangnya.

Mata Ino melirik hati-hati Paman Inoichi kemudian menatapku tajam. Aku heran sebenarnya apa yang sedang dia pikirkan?

"Tapi kau janji tidak akan memberitahukan Ayah." Ujarnya pelan namun penuh penekanan.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali. "Tapi-"

"Sudahlah jawab saja. Iya atau tidak?"

Sejenak aku terdiam kemudian menghela napas. " Iya, iya... baiklah."

Senyum tipis pun berkembang di wajahnya yang berseri -seri dengan rona merah tipis. " Dia... kekasihku,"

Aku terdiam, sambil melirik Paman Inochi dan Ino secara bergantian. Hmphh.. pantas saja dia memintaku merahasiakannya. Aku sudah yakin akan reaksi Paman Inochi yang akan segera menarik pemuda bernama Sai itu untuk diintrogasi.

Tapi kira -kira seperti apa wajah kekasih Ino itu. Apa dia mempunyai rambut kribo bagai sarang lebah dengan kacamata warna -warni yang terpasang rapi di kepalanya, lalu berkulit putih dan mengenakan kemeja putih yang diikat diujungnya dan memperlihatkan bagian dada dan seperempat perutnya, kemudian memakai celana Hotpans berwarna hitam juga dandanan menor berwarna terang di wajahnya lalu mulutnya mayun ke depan seperti- tunggu! Aku mengernyit heran. Sebenarnya apa yang aku pikirkan?!

Aku menggelengkan kepala pelan dan melirik Ino yang menatap datar ke arahku. Aku tersenyum kikuk. Ups... sepertinya dia tahu apa yang kupikirkan tadi.

Ino mendengus pelan. "Sudahlah, aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan,"

Lihat. Aku benar'kan?

" Teman Sai yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke memerlukan Pengasuh sekaligus pembatu di Apartemennya. Kau akan bekerja selama setahun dan dibayar 4 juta Yen perbulan. Aku akan memberikan alamat apartemennya dan kau bisa berbicara sepuasnya pada Sasuke tentang pekerjaan ini. Bagaimana?"

Aku terdiam. Pengasuh? Apa aku akan mengurus bayi atau anak -anak? Dan Uchiha? Aku seperti pernah mendengarnya tapi.. dimana? Ah, sudahlah untuk apa aku memikirkan itu, yang jelas bayarannya... Tunggu.

4 JUTA YEN?!

Mataku melebar memikirkan bayaran yang akan kuterima jika menyetujui pekerjaan ini. Perlahan senyum simpul tertanam di wajahku.

4 juta Yen...

"Aku ambil."

Siapa yang akan menolak?

.

.

.

* * *

.

 _Keep or Delete_

.

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _Hai semua! Hehehe... aku bawa cerita baru dan... tolong jangan bunuh aku *AngkatTangan Karena Cerita Vampire love dan Nerd Sakura lagi habis idenya dan tanganku juga gatel kepengen bikin cerita baru ya udah, gini jadinya *GarukKepala_

 _Warning: Ini baru Prologue jadi maaf kalau sedikit wordsnya. 4 juta Yen anggap saja 4 juta rupiah_

 _Oh, iya... fict ini juga kayaknya bakal lama -enggak lama-lama juga sih- up-nya. Soalnya Ujian jadi..._ Hontou ni gomenasai _*Bungkuk-bungkuk_

 _Sign,_

 _SasukeCherry_


	2. Chapter 1 : Awal mula

_Sasuke U X Sakura H_

 _Naruto Belong To Masashi Kishimoto_

 _I'm Jus Borrow The Characters_

 _OOC, Abal, EYD parah, Dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya_

 _Romance (I'm not sure), Frienship, Etc_

* * *

 _Someting by : SasukeCherry_

* * *

 _Chapter 1 : Awal mula_

Matahari kini telah sepenuhnya menghilang dan digantikan oleh bulan yang perlahan mulai beranjak naik ke atas. Sebuah cafe terkenal di daerah Tokyo, Jepang bernama _Nezumi_ _kedama_ itu terlihat sepi dengan sebuah papan kecil yang bertuliskan _Close_ tertera di pintu masuk berwarna coklat. Waktu telah menunjukan pukul 23. 21 PM, satu- persatu cahaya lampu yang menyinari cafe itu pun mulai padam.

"Sakura, apa kau masih berurusan dengan piring -piring itu?" Tanya wanita bernetra cokelat kepada sosok wanita merah muda yang sedang sibuk dengan urusan piring, busa, air, dan wastafelnya.

"Ah, Masumi -Nee. Ya kau benar, piring -piring ini sepertinya akan menahanku untuk 1 jam ke depan. 'Mereka' sepertinya mulai mencintaiku." Ujar seseorang yang dipanggil Sakura seraya menatap tajam piring-piring kotor di sampingnya.

Masumi terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi Sakura. " Kau ini ada -ada saja. Apa kau ingin aku menemanimu?"

Sakura berbalik menghadap Masumi kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. " Tidak. Kurasa Michi -Kun akan sangat membutuhkan ibunya meski Yori - _Baasan_ menjaganya."

Masumi menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kau benar. Aku tidak yakin ibuku sanggup merawat Michi sendirian. Hmmph.. terkadang aku tidak yakin perempuan kasar sepertimu mempunyai hati keibuan."

Sakura mendengus bosan. " Ne, Jangan mulai lagi Masumi -Nee _._ "

"Ya -ya," Ucap Masumi kemudian melirik jam tangan miliknya."kelihatanya aku harus pulang, kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok."

Sakura tersenyum memandang Masumi yang mulai menghilang dibalik belokan pintu dapur. "Ya, sampai jumpa besok."

Sakura menghela napas pelan lalu kembali mengerjakan pekerjaanya. "Ck. karena kau tidak masuk, aku harus mengerjakan semua ini." Geramnya kesal.

Sabenarnya pekerjaannya di dalam dapur hanya memasak, dan menyuci piring tidak termasuk ke dalam pekerjaannya. Namun karena suatu alasan untuk hari ini, ia harus mau menyuci semua piring tadi.

 **Pukul 00.35.**

Satu jam lebih telah terlewati. Sakura kini telah mengenakan Hoddie hitam miliknya, ia bersiap - siap pulang dengan mengambil tas selempang coklatnya.

Perlahan Sakura berjalan melewati pintu belakang cafe kemudian menguncinya. Gang sempit yang menjadi jalan dari pintu belakang cafe menjadi satu -satunya pilihannya. Semilir angin mengalun indah disertai desisan dedaunan di tengah keheningan malam. Remang - remang cahaya sedikit menyinari kegelapan gang itu.

 _Drap.. Drap.. Drap.._

Langkah berat terdengar dari belakangnya. Sejenak langkah Sakura terhenti. Dengan cepat ia menoleh ke belangkang dan mendapatkan bayangan hitam yang tidak terlalu jelan terlihat. Ia menutup matanya sebentar kemudian membukanya. Bayangan hitam tadi tidak lagi terlihat. Hanya cahaya remang - remang lah yang terlihat.

"Apa saking sepinya sampai -sampai aku berhalusinasi? Huh, konyol." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Sakura kembali berjalan menuju batas gang yang sudah dipastikan adalah jalan kota Tokyo.

 _Drap.. Drap.. Drap.._

Belum sampai batas gang, langkah kaki itu kembali terdengar. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, lagi. "Grhh ... apa pun kau ... keluarlah, atau ..." Sakura menggeram kemudian membalikan badannya. "Aku akan-"

 _Bruk!_

Ucapan atau lebih tepatnya hampir menjadi sebuah ancaman itu terhenti ketika tubuh Sakura terhimpit pada dinding gang. Sakura menengadah ke atas guna melihat orang yang menghimpitnya. Meski cahaya yang menyinari tidak terlalu terang namun melihat dari sedekat ini ia tahu siapa yang sedang menahan tubuhnya.

"Lihatlah betapa imutnya wajahmu." Barithone itu terdegar ketika wajah Sakura merasakan jari yang terasa dingin dipipinya. Sakura menatap tajam lelaki itu.

"Mau apa kau?"

Morio menyeringai. "Oh, ya ampun. Ternyata melihatmu dari dekat lebih cantik daripada sembunyi - sembunyi." Sakura mendengus sebal mendengar ucapan kekasih bosnya. Heh, sembunyi -sembunyi? Jangan kira Sakura bodoh. Sembunyi -sembunyi dari mananya? Sakura seringkali menangkap basah Morio yang sedang memandangnya dengan seringaian kecil yang dibalas olehnya umpatan kasar di dalam hati.

Sakura mendorong pelan dada bidang Morio yang tidak berpengaruh apapun pada lelaki itu. "Ck, apa mau mu?" Tanya Sakura sebal.

"Apa mau ku?" Seringaian Morio melebar. "Bagaimana jika satu malam bersamaku di hotel? Tenang saja aku akan membayarmu."

Mata Sakura terbelalak mendengar jawaban Morio. "Cih. Maaf saja tuan Morio yang terhormat. Saya bukan wanita murahan, camkan itu!" Sakura mendorong tubuh Morio dengan sekuat tenaga sehingga tubuh Morio terhuyung ke belakang. Nyaris saja jatuh.

Baru saja Sakura akan berlari, namun...

 _Grep.._

Pergelangan tangannya sudah terlebih dahulu dicengkram Morio dan membuatnya membalikan tubuhnya.

"Ayolah sayang. Kau akan menikmatinya." Ujar Morio yang tengah mendekatkan wajahnya hendak mencium Sakura.

"Shanarooo!"

 _Bugh!_

Pukulan keras Sakura layangkan pada Morio. "Huh. Aku sudah cukup bersabar, namun kau terus memancingku. Jad i... aku tidak akan memina maaf."

Sakura menyeringai melihat Morio yang sepertinya pingsan setelah menerima pukulan mautnya. "Bye~" Sakura berjalan santai meninggalkan Morio yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri, namun belum 3 langkah ia sudah membalikan tubuhnya dan memapah Morio kemudian berjalan masuk kembali kedalam cafe. Sakura meletakan tubuh Morio di kursi cafe dan memposisikannya duduk.

Untuk ke -dua kalinya dalam malam ini, Sakura mengunci pintu belakang. Katakan saja Sakura adalah perempuan kasar, namun sekasar apapun dia, Sakura masihlah manusia yang mempunyai hati nurani."Nurani sialan!" Umpatnya kemudian berjalan melewati gang tadi.

.

.

.

 ** _Sakura_**

 _Tok. Tok. Tok._

Aku mengetuk sebuah pintu berwarna coklat tua yang nyatanya adalah ruangan dari bosku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku dipanggil ke sini. Jam sembilan tadi saat aku sedang memasak pesanan pelanggan tiba - tiba saja Masumi -Nee datang dan mengatakan aku dipanggil Yugito -sama. Sebenarnya aku cukup heran mengapa Yugito -sama ada di cafe hari ini, karena biasanya ia hanya ke sini maksimal seminggu sekali, dan lusa kemarin ia sudah kemari.

"Masuk." Suara wanita bernama Yugito Nii menjawab ketukanku. Aku melangkah masuk dan wajahku menjadi datar ketika melihat kekasih bosku ada di sini- berdiri di sebelah Yugito -sama dengan melipat kedua lenganya, dan ... grhh ... aku benci seringaian kemenangan yang ada di wajahnya. Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa aku dipanggil kemari.

Aku duduk menghadap Yugito -sama yang sedang menatapku datar.

"Heh! Aku tidak terkejut kalau perempuan kasar sepertimu memukul kekasihku," Berhenti sejenak Yugito -sama menatapku penuh amarah. "Namun aku tidak menyangka perempuan yang tidak suka didekati lelaki ternyata adalah seseorang yang sangat suka menggoda lelaki, terlebih lagi lelaki yang sudah mempunyai pasangan!"

Brak!

Meja kayu dihadapanku sudah kupukul dengan sekuat tenaga. " Aku memang memukul wajah kekasih brengsekmu itu, tapi aku tidak pernah menggodanya! Dia yang mencoba menciumku dan membujukku ke hotel bersamanya dengan imbalan uang." Aku menatap nyalang Mairo- sial! Kebiasaan marahku dengan melupakan nama orang yang kubenci kembali lagi.

Yugito memandang kekasihnya -yang brengsek- itu dengan pandangan bertanya. "Benarkah itu?"

Lelaki itu terlihat merasa sakit hati dan aku tahu aktingnya itu. "Kau tidak mempercayaiku? Percayalah, aku hanya mencintaimu seorang. Aku tidak pernah menggodanya, tadi malam dia bilang mencintaiku kemudian menggodaku untuk menidurinya dan menerima perasaanya. Aku mengatakan hanya mencintaimu lalu tiba -tiba dia memukulku."

Aku menggeram pelan. Dasar lelaki pembohong! Heh, bodohnya aku. _Maling tidak akan berteriak maling._

"Kau kupecat!"

Aku menatap datar Yugito. "Baik. Mulai sekarang saya mengundurkan diri." Aku bangkit dari dudukku lalu bergegas keluar dari ruangan yang _mengerikan_ ini.

.

.

.

"Sakura ada apa?"

Suara Matsumi -Nee terdengar ketika aku masuk ke dalam ruang penyimpanan barang pegawai. Ah, rupanya dari tadi ia menungguku.

Mencoba terlihat santai aku berusaha memperlihatkan senyum terbaikku pada Matsumi-Nee _,_ dan kurasa yang terlihat sekarang adalah senyuman dari labu hallowen yang...

- _Menyeramkan._

"Aku dipecat." Dua kata itu berhasil membuat Matsumi-Nee terperanjat heran, terbukti dari dahinya yang semakin berkerut bingung.

"Kenapa? Apa ada masalah? Apa ada pelanggan yang complain dan mengadukannya ke Yugito -Sama? -Eh, tapi kurasa kau bekerja dengan baik selama ini. Apa kau sedang bercanda?"

"Hahhh ..., "Aku mendesah pelan mendengar pertanyaannya yang beruntut. "Tidak. tidak ada pelanggan yang mengadu. Tapi, ya... memang ada masalah. Dan lagi, aku tidak bercanda."

Matsumi-Nee menatapku tidak rela dan matanya mulai berair. Hatiku sedikit menghangat melihatnya. Apa dia sedang mengkhawatirkanku?

"Sudahlah Matsumi-Nee, aku masih bisa mencari pekerjaan lain kok. Kau tidak usah bersedih seperti itu." Aku tersenyum kecil padanya.

Dia menggeleng pelan dan mengibaskan tangannya. "Bukan begitu ... hanya saja aku berpikir _'Siapa yang akan aku jahili jika kau tak ada?_ '"

 _Doeng!_

Ujung bibirku terasa berkedut, perasaan menghangat yang tadi sempat menelusup ke dalam hatiku sirna begitu saja disapu angin.

WHAT THE FU-

 _Bruk..._

"Hiks... tentu saja aku sedih! Kau sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri!"

Dan kata -kata kasar yang akan terucap di dalam hati pun terhenti. Aku terdiam saat Matsumi -Nee memelukku erat. Jujur saja aku juga sudah menganggapnya sebagai keluarga, keluarga yang berperan sebagai Kakak bagiku.

"Sudahlah Matsumi-Nee... aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa datang ke apartemenku kalau mau."

Matsumi -Nee melepaskan pelukannya sembari sesenggukan pelan. "Oke, sesekali aku akan main ke apartemenmu, supaya kau tidak merasa kalau kau adalah wanita _jomblo_ yang kesepian."

 _Ctak!_

 _Khe! Mulai lagi dia._

Sarafku kembali berkedut mendengar ucapannya. Aku menenangkan diri kemudian mengambil Hoddie dan tas selempangku.

Setelah mengucapkan _'Sampai jumpa,'_ pada Matsumi _-_ Nee aku bergegas pergi sembari menelpon Ino- karena kupikir mungkin dia punya lowongan kerja yang berasal dari teman-temannya. Dan benar saja! Ino mengatakan kalau dia mempunyai tawaran kerja dari temannya, ia pun menyuruhku untuk menunggu di cafe yang kurang-lebih 300 meter dari rumahnya.

Setelah sampai, perlahan aku pun mendorong kursi ke belakang ...

(Author : Selanjutnya kalian udah tau 'kan -,-)

.

.

.

Tok Tok Tok...

Aku mengetuk pintu berwarna cokelat tua dengan sebuah papan nomor kecil berangka 723. Sekarang ini aku sedang berada di gedung besar berlantai 20, tepatnya berada di depan pintu apartemen seseorang yang akan menjadi calon majikanku.

Beberapa menit kemudian pintu pun terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok pria tinggi dan berbadan tegap, sampai-sampai aku harus mendongakan kepalaku untuk melihat seperti apa wajahnya.

Terpampang jelas di mataku pria itu memiliki wajah tampan dan mata obsidian hitamnya yang memikat dan ... oh, _Kami -sama ..._ pesonanya sangat terasa. Aku pun berusaha mengendalikan rasa kagumku dan berusaha terlihat santai.

"Hn? " Gumaman tidak jelas yang ia keluarkan, membuatku menaikan sebelah alisku.

"Eh? A- apa?"

Dia terlihat menghela napas mendengar pertanyaanku. " Ada urusan apa kemari?" Tanyanya dengan nada datar.

Aku menggaruk leher belakangku. Entah kenapa rasanya suasana di sini terasa canggung. "Err ... apa kau seseorang yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke? "

Beberapa saat ia terdiam kemudian mengangguk menjawab pertanyaanku. Melihat itu aku pun mulai memperkenalkan diriku." Namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku ke sini karena Sahabatku- Ino mengatakan bahwa kau memerlukan pengasuh sekaligus pembantu. Jadi bisakah aku mendapatkan pekerjaanku ?"

Setelah aku memperkenalkan diri, perlahan ia bergeser ke arah kiri. Umm... apakah itu berarti ia menyuruhku masuk?

Dengan ragu aku melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemen miliknya lalu mengedarkan pandanganku keseluruh bagian apartemennya. Aku meneguk ludahku kasar. Astaga... sebenarnya aku sedang berada di rumah atau apartemen? Ruangan ini terlalu luas untuk disebut apartemen namun ruangan ini juga terlalu tinggi untuk disebut rumah. Dilihat darimana pun apartemen ini sangat luas, elegant sekaligus mewah dengan perabotan yang dijamin kualitas juga harga mahalnya.

"Silakan duduk." Nada datar mengalihkan perhatianku. Aku melihat Uchiha Sasuke sudah duduk disebuah sofa besar berwarna merah marundengan aura wibawa yang terpancar sejak ... entahlah, aku pun tidak sadar sejak kapan ia duduk di sana.

Tanpa basa -basi aku segera meletakan bokongku di sofa lembut itu.

"Sebelumnya aku akan memberitahukan kalau pekerjaan ini mengharuskan kau tinggal di sini."

"Ah, oke- APA?!"

Dia menutup matanya- sepertinya menahan dengungan di telinganya akibat teriakanku.

Aku meringis pelan dan tersenyum kikuk setelah jelaga hitamnya kembali terlihat. "Aa ... gomen. Tapi ... kenapa harus tinggal?"

Dia menatapku tanpa ekspresi, aku tidak bisa menebak apa yang dia rasakan."Aku sering pulang larut malam, dan terkadang tidak pulang ... maka dari itu aku mencari pengasuh supaya dia tidak kesepian."

Aku mengernyit bingung. Kalau Uchiha ini sering pulang larut berarti anak yang akan kuasuh sudah terbiasa sendiri, lalu kenapa memerlukan pengasuh?

"Sebelumnya ada Ibuku yang menjaganya dan sekarang dia sedang pergi keluar negeri untuk jangka waktu yang lama, makanya aku mencari pengasuh," Seperti bisa membaca pikiranku Uchiha itu menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Pertanyaannya membuatku memikirkan apa sebaiknya yang harus kujawab.

-Ya, atau tidak.

Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu keberatan tinggal jika majikanku adalah seorang wanita atau suami -istri yang sudah terikat oleh janji pernikahan, namun beda persoalannya jika itu Lelaki mapan, tampan, matang dan berdasarkan cerita Ino lelaki ini _single._ Sesaat pikiran liar terlintas di benakku.

Astaga!

Dapat kurasakan pipiku mulai menghangat. Aku menangkup kedua pipiku kemudian menatap Uchiha Sasuke dengan pandangan- horor.

Pria itu mendengus pelan. Kurasa ia mengerti atas gelagatku ini. "Kau tenang saja aku tidak akan menyentuhmu."

Aku menghela napas lega lalu dengan ragu -ragu aku meng -iyakan persyaratannya.

"Apa kau bisa mengurus seorang anak kecil ?" Pertanyaannya membuatku tersenyum. Heh, biar galak -galak begini aku juga menyukai anak -anak.

"Ya, Uchiha -san _._ " Jawabku.

Dia mengangguk kecil kemudian menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan umum seperti usia, pendidikan terakhir dan sebagainya. Setelahnya dia memberitahu nama anak yang akan kuasuh bernama Uchiha Seniki. Dia juga memberitahukan beberapa hal yang harus kukerjakan dan oh, jangan lupakan ancamannya jika aku melakukan suatu kejahatan pada anak ini.

"Baiklah, cukup untuk hari ini. Kau bisa pulang dan mengambil beberapa barangmu. Datanglah jam tujuh pagi."

Aku bangkit dari duduk sambil tersenyum kemudian membungkuk untuk mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. "Arigato gozaimasu, Uchiha-san."

Well ... besok adalah awal mulaku. Awal mula sebagai pengasuh dan awal mula dari segalanya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _Tu Bi Kontiniud (TBK XD #AntiMainstream)_

.

.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _A/N:_

 _Selamat malam/siang/pagi minna-san~! :D Aem kem bek (Readers : I'm come back kali!) Oh, segarnya kembali setelah hiatus beberapa saat. Gimana chap ini? Bikin ngantuk? Bikin penasaran? Bikin mual? Bikin haus? Bikin laper mau makan nasi padang campur- (Readers : Oy, Lagi puasa!) Hehehe ... btw, aku mau ngucapin selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang melaksanakan (Readers : Author telat!) x)_

 _Yosh! Terimakasih buat:_

 ** _Kakikuda,_ _Sch. arra_** ** _,_** ** _UchiHaruno Sya-chan,*CekPM_**

 ** _Guest, Miruchiha28 [Wokeh, ini udah dilanjut kok! :)]_**

 ** _Juga buat yang udah Fave/Alerts ;)_**

 _Kechup ABC-eh, maksudnya sayang,_

 _SasukeCherry :")_


	3. What the?

"He-hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Irisnya membesar tatkala seluruh pandangannya menyapu tiap-tiap sudut ruangan bernuansa putih itu.

Jejak sepatu dimana-mana? Ceklis.

Baju dan celana? Hah, jangan ditanya kenapa mereka semua bisa menjadi penghuni lantai.

Seprai, sarung bantal dan setiap bagian kasur? Wow, mungkin tukang sampah akan mengira benda-benda itu bukan benda mahal. Maksudku, lihatlah jejak sepatu dan beberapa alat mewarnai yang ikut berpartisipasi dalam _mengindahkan_ kasur putih nan polos tersebut.

Lalu bagaimana dengan bocah kerdil yang berdiri di atas kasur dan tengah tertawa penuh dengan kepuasan itu? Ahh~ mungkin kita akan mengetahuinya lewat kenangan beberapa saat yang lalu ...

* * *

 _._

 _Sasuke U X Sakura H_

 _Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_

 _I'm just borrow the characters_

 _Romance, Humor(Maybe), Friendship, Etc_

 _OOC, AU, Typo(s), Gaje, Abal, Humor(garing)_

 _._

* * *

 _Nerd Sakura By: SasukeCherry_

* * *

Chapter 2: _What the!?_

 ** _Sekitar sembilan jam yang lalu..._**

 _Sakura_

 _Kriettt..._

Ah, akhirnya benda itu terbuka. Sudah berulang kali aku mengetuk pintu, dan sudah beberapa kali ada tetangga yang mengeluhkan ketukan yang dibuat oleh tanganku yang mungkin terbilang cukup keras.

Kulihat Sasuke sudah berdiri menghadapku dengan dahi mengkerut.

Eh, memang kenapa?

"Mengapa kau selalu mengetuk pintu?" Tanyanya memandangku datar.

Hei! Memang apa yang salah?!

Aku membuka suara. "Memang kenapa?" Aku menatapnya dengan alis yang meninggi sebelah.

Tuanku itu langsung memutar matanya bosan dengan telunjuk yang mengarah ke sebuah tombol di sebelah kiri.

Oh, oke. Aku mengerti.

"Lain kali gunakan bel dan lakukan saja sekali, telingaku cukup bagus untuk mendengar ketukan kerasmu itu." Setelah mengucapkan itu Sasuke berbalik, kembali masuk ke dalam apartemen.

Whoa, whoa, whoa. Apa ia baru saja menyindirku?

Aku mengalihkan pandangan ke arah bel itu. Kemudian menghembuskan napas dengan tubuh yang melesuh. Aku memukul kepala pink ku pelan.

"Bodoh."

Bagus Sakura. Di hari pertamamu bekerja kau sudah membuat para tetangga mengeluarkan suaranya harimaunya dan membuat majikanmu menyindir kebodohanmu.

Bagus sekali.

Aku menyeret koper merahku mengikuti Sasuke yang tadi menungguku di ruang tamu. Dengan kepala yang mengangguk-angguk, aku mendengarkan semua penjelasannya tentang ruangan-ruangan di apartemen dengan khikmat.

"-ini kamarmu. Aku sudah mencoba membersihkannya," Kening pria itu sedikit mengerut sebelum kembali menyelesaikan pembicaraannya. "Mungkin masih ada debu yang hinggap, tapi kuharap kau memaklumi hal itu." Ujarnya.

Aku mengangguk paham kemudian berkata, "Terimakasih."

Sasuke juga mengangguk kecil dan melangkahkan kakinya entah kemana. Aku membuka pintu yang sekarang ini adalah kamarku.

Woaaa~! Ruangan ini memang lumayan lebih besar dari apartemenku sebelumnya. Dengan nuansa putih yang mendominasi, ranjang dengan beberapa bagian berwarna putih polos, dan beberapa nakas juga tv beserta dvd yang berhadapan langsung dengan sebuah sofa kecil. Tak tertinggal almari persegi panjang yang berdiam diri di sebelah kanan ranjang.

Setelah berlama-lama menatap apa saja yang ada di dalam ruangan ini, aku melirik sepetak ruangan di sudut kamar, setelah membuka pintu yang menghalangi, aku tersenyum melihat kamar mandiku sendiri. Ya, **sendiri**. Karena aku benar-benar kesal dengan apartemenku lamaku yang tidak menyediakan kamar mandi di ruangan masing-masing, hingga mengharuskan penghuni apartemen mengantre di beberapa kamar mandi.

Kok, apartemen rasa kost-kostan yah?

Aku melaju ke arah jendela yang tertutup tirai, tepat di sebelah kanan ranjang. Kemudian membuka kain itu dan memandang kota Tokyo yang tak pernah sepi meski malam menjelang. Kulihat hitamnya langit masih menguasai langit kota Tokyo.

Eh, sebentar. Kulirik jam kecil yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku. Jam empat pagi.

Aa... pantas saja pemilik mata obdisian itu sedikit terlambat membuka pintu. Apa lelaki itu baru saja bangun tidur?

Aku menggaruk tengkuk ku yang tidak gatal. Dapat kubayangkan Sasuke yang terganggu tidurnya karena ketukan kerasku yang berulang kali dan berjalan gontai menahan rasa kantuknya demi membuka pintu.

Hmm ... sepertinya pilahanku untuk datang lebih awal adalah salah.

Err ... atau sangat salah?

Aku menghela napas dan menyudahi pemikiranku tentang "salah atau sangat salah".

Perlahan aku membuka almari kayu dan mengeluarkan seluruh isi koper merahku yang kebanyakan adalah pakaian luar dan dalam milikku. Setelah selesai aku meletakan pakaian ke dalam almari dan beberapa barang yang kubawa diletakan ditempat yang berbeda.

Setelah selesai aku memilih membaringkan tubuhku di ranjang.

Aku tersenyum. Kamar ini nyamaaaann sekali. Bahkan aku tak merasakan debu di kasur empuk ini. Handal sekali Uchiha itu membereskan kamar ini. Untuk beberapa saat aku memejamkan mataku. Aku mulai terbawa suasana saat kesunyian dan angin yang datang entah darimana -mungkin AC-yang membantuku tertidur lelap.

 _Normal_

* * *

Something (o.0?)

* * *

 _Zrasshhh..._

Rintik air yang membasahi tubuhnya membuat dirinya kembali merasa segar. Setelah satu jam lebih berpetualang di alam mimpi, Sakura langsung mandi mengingat bahwa sebentar lagi ia harus menyiapkan sarapan.

Sakura meraih handuk dan membalutkannya dari dada hingga sebatas paha. Dengan memakai handuk, Sakura berjalan ke almari dan memilih beberapa pakaian lalu memakainya. Sakura berdiam selama beberapa detik sebelum melangkah keluar kamar dan memasuki sebuah kamar yang di pintunya terdapat kertas HVS yang bertuliskan nama _Seniki._

Sekilas info, kamar Sakura berada tepat di depan kamar Sasuke. Sedangkan ruang tidur Seniki berada di dekat ruang tamu.

Saat Sakura masuk, Sakura melihat banyak miniatur tokoh Dora, peta, Ransel dan lainnya dari kartun Dora the Explorer yang memenuhi bagian paling atas nakas. Kemudian klorofilnya beralih pada ranjang.

Suatu gumpalan yang tertutupi selimut tebal bergambar Dora dan tokoh lainnya tengah tersenyum dan tertawa dalam beberapa pose, seperti seekor monyet yang tengah merangkul Dora atau peta yang mengedipkan sebelah matanya bersama ransel.

Sakura berjalan ke arah gumpalan tersebut dan membuka selimut secara perlahan.

Bisa dilihat seorang anak laki-laki berwajah malaikat tertidur pulas memeluk boneka Dora dengan erat.

Sakura tersenyum dan sedikit terkekeh. _'Sepertinya anak ini sangat terobsesi dengan kartun itu.'_ Pikirnya.

"Hei." Sakura menggerakan tangannya pelan di bahu Seniki.

Tak ada pergerakan yang berarti dari anak kecil itu.

"Bangunlah ..." Sakura kembali menggerakan tangannya sedikit lebih keras.

Masih, keadaan masih sama. Seniki tak terpengaruh dan napas yang teratur mengartikan bahwa bocah kecil itu masih berhubungan dengan alam mimpinya.

Dengan menambah sedikit kekuatannya Sakura menggoncang tubuh Seniki yang hanya menghasilkan Seniki yang mempererat boneka ke dalam pelukannya.

Sakura mencoba hal tersebut sampai dirinya sendiri merasa dahinya sudah mulai berkedut. Tak habis akal, Sakura melakukan cara lain dengan mencipratkan air ke wajah putih Seniki. Kerutan yang tergambar menandakan Sakura berhasil mengganggu tidur Seniki. Sakura tersenyum puas melihatnya dan mencoba hal yang sama lagi dan lagi.

Dan ... gotcha! Seniki berhasil bangun dan duduk di kasur sambil mengusap-usap matanya yang terasa _blur_. Setelah normal, Seniki menatap Sakura yang sedang menampilkan senyuman manisnya.

Nyawa yang belum terkumpul menyebabkan Seniki memandang kosong Sakura. Setelah sadar, Seniki langsung menghadiahi Sakura dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Iris coklatnya memandang Sakura penuh curiga. "Siapa kau?"

Sakura masih mempertahankan senyumnya. "Ah, salam kenal! Namaku Haruno Sakura. Mulai hari ini aku akan menjadi pengasuhmu!"

Bisa dilihat Sakura memperkenalkan diri dengan -sangat- semangat. Tentu saja, sudah dikatakan bukan kalau Sakura menyukai anak-anak?

Seniki mengangguk. "Ohh~ ternyata kau _babu_ ku."

Sakura tersenyum. "Iy─"

Tunggu! Sakura memudarkan senyumannya.

Apa tadi? _Babu_?

 _Ba - bu?_

Sakura memaksakan senyumannya."Ah, maaf. Tadi aku salah─ "

"Tidak, kau tidak salah dengar. Aku memang memang memanggilmu _babu_." Potong anak lelaki berambut hitam lebat itu dengan entengnya. Sangat enteng ...

Urat kemarahan pun muncul di dahi Sakura.

 _'WTF?!'_ Benak Sakura beteriak.

"Hmm... sudahlah. Kau membangunkanku untuk mandi'kan? Sekarang aku sudah bangun. Pergi lah." Seniki bangkit dari ranjang kemudian memandang Sakura. "Tunggu apa lagi? Kau sudah bisa pergi Bibi."

Urat kemarahan Sakura bertambah, lagi. Sudah susah-susah membangunkan, bukannya berterimakasih malah dipanggil Babu. Setelah dipanggil Babu ditambah panggilan Bibi.

Hei! Memang Sakura Ibu-ibu warung kantin sampai harus dipanggil Bibi segala?! Kan masih ada panggilan Nee-chan, Nee-san atau apa pun itu. Dan sekarang ... dirinya diusir, oleh anak kecil...

Sialan gak tuh?!

Sakura menenangkan diri lalu mencoba tersenyum dan melangkah keluar kamar.

Sambil berjalan Sakura memijat pelipisnya yang masih berdenyut. Sungguh, baru pertama kali Sakura dijatuhkan harga dirinya dengan sangat dalam. Ingin melawan tapi dia anak majikan.

Sakura menghela napas. _'Tenanglah... dia itu hanya anak kecil~'_ Pikirnya.

Sesampainya di dapur Sakura melirik lagi jam tangannya. Baru jam enam kurang. Sakura memutuskan untuk membuat sarapan.

Sepintas Sakura melihat sebuah kulkas. Segera, Sakura berjalan ke arah benda tersebut dan membuka kulkas untuk melihat-lihat apa saja isi kulkas itu. Sakura cukup kagum dengan bahan-bahan dapur yang sangat lengkap. Dan, whoa, apa itu? Telihat kalau banyak sekali warna merah yang berasal dari buah-buah yang memenuhi tempat paling bawah kulkas.

Sakura berpikir sejenak. Masakan apa yang tak memakan waktu banyak untuk dimasak dan tentunya yang ia bisa membuatnya?

Sakura melirik lagi jamnya. Sekarang sudah jam enam kurang 10 menit. Kemungkinan Sasuke dan bocah kerdil itu akan bergabung ke dapur sekitar 20 menit lagi jika mereka tidak ingin telat atas kegiatan masing-masing.

Berdasarkan pengalaman, masakan tercepat yang pernah Sakura buat dengan tomat hanyalah nasi goreng dan telur dadar. Karena jujur, meski Sakura pernah bekerja di dapur, Sakura hanya lah petugas pencuci piring. Sekalinya menjadi koki -dengan paksaan- pun dirinya cuma membuat jus juga makanan mudah lainnya.

Setelah lama berpikir panjang. Haruno muda itu benar-benar memutuskan untuk membuat nasi goreng.

Sambil tersenyum, Sakura mulai menyiapkan bahan-bahannya. Hal pertama yang dibutuhkan adalah... tunggu! Untuk membuat nasi goreng dibutuhkan beras yang sudah matang kan? Kalau begitu...

Segera saja Sakura mengecek isi di rice coocker. Desahan kecewa sakura keluarkan ketika tempat memasak nasi hanya terdapat beberapa butir nasi yang sudah basi. Sakura berkacak pinggang sambil memutar otaknya.

' _Pikirkan Sakura... pikirkan_! _Telur? Tidak, tidak! Yang lain_!' Benak Sakura memerintah.

Ctak!

Sakura menjentikan jarinya senang. Sebuah ide tiba-tiba bersemayam dipikirannya. Dengan gesit Sakura mengumpulkan bahan-bahan yang diperlukan. Tak lepas, senyum manis pun langsung hadir begitu Sakura memulai pekerjaannya.

Wah... senang sekali kau Haruno. ^^

* * *

Something (o.0?)

* * *

"Apa yang kau masak?"

Deg!

Sakura segera mematung saat pertanyaan itu dilayangkan. Oh, ayolah... memang siapa yang tidak kaget saat sedang asik-asiknya melakukan sesuatu, tiba-tiba langsung dikagetkan ─meski secara tak sengaja.

Sakura membalikan badannya menghadap Sasuke. "Ah, itu. Kau tunggu saja di meja makan!"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. Ini cewek, bukannya ngejawab malah memerintah seenak jidat lebarnya. Sasuke memutar matanya bosan, namun tetap mengikuti perkataan Sakura.

Pembantu macam apa ini?!

Sasuke duduk di meja makan yang berbentuk bundar, dan hanya diiringin 4 kursi disamping-sampingnya. Setelah menunggu, tidak lama kemudian, terlihat Sakura yang membawa semangkuk besar yang entah isinya apa.

"Tadaaaa~ sup tomat ala chef Sakura selesai!"Sakura mengulum senyum lebarnya senang.

Sasuke kembali mengernyitkan dahinya. Sup tomat? Sungguh, ia sama sekali belum pernah mencoba makanan yang bernama 'Sup tomat'. Meski Sasuke seorang maniak tomat sekali pun -terbukti dengan banyaknya tomat di kulkas-, Sasuke hanya pernah mendengarnya.

"Ah, tunggu. Karena nasi masih belum matang, apa kau mau menukar nasi dengan kentang rebus?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura. Kemudian mata hitamnya menjelajahi masakan Sakura. Benar. Tidak ada nasi. Sasuke mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dari pada Sasuke dan Seniki hanya memakan sup tomat, mungkin bantuan kentang rebus bisa jadi penghambat laparnya.

"Tou-saaannn~!" Suara cempreng itu bukan berasal dari Sakura, pun Sasuke. Melihat siapa yang berteriak, Sakura dan Sasuke lekas memandang ke satu objek. Terlihat Seniki yang berseragam anak SD -dengan kemeja putih berbalut rompi cokelat muda dan celana cokelat tua-. Seniki memeluk Sasuke erat.

"Tou-san akan makan bersama?" Tanya Seniki melepas pelukannya lalu menatap Sasuke dalam.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis sebagai jawaban. Sakura yang memperhatikan hal itu turut tersenyum kecil.

Tapi lihat. Sakura menajamkan matanya. Ada kantung mata dan sedikit warna kehitaman yang mengelilingi mata pria itu. Sakura kembali berpikir...

' _Apa Sasuke kurang tidur?_ '

Kalau iya, berarti aksi Sakura subuh tadi benar-benar mengganggu tidur Sasuke. Sakura menghela napas kecil. Kok akhir-akhir ini dirinya jadi mudah merasa bersalah ya?

"Oh, hai Kak Sakura~!"

Sakura tersentak mendengar panggilan tersebut. Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya menghadap sesosok bocah berambut hitam pendek di bawahnya. Ohh... Seniki...

Seniki?!

Sakura membelalakan matanya. Hey! Perasaan tadi bocah kecil ini memanggilnya babu! Tapi sekarang... Kakak?

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kecil. Mungkin karena lagi suasana hati sedang senang, bocah ini bersikap manis padanya. Sakura memberikan senyuman manisnya. "Hai juga~!

* * *

Something (o.0?)

* * *

"Aku selesai."

Diletakkannya sendok di atas piring. Sakura yang mendengar suara itu, langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pria bermata oniks tersebut. Sama halnya dengan Sakura, Seniki yang duduk disebelahnya pun segera memasang senyuman manisnya sebagai balasan.

"Aku juga selesai!" Tukas Seniki ceria.

Sakura yang juga makan bersama mereka disatu meja, bergegas menghabiskan makanannya. "Ah... aku juga." Sakura segera mengambil alat-alat makan lalu mencucinya di wastafel. Setelah itu, Sakura meletakan benda-benda tersebut di tempatnya masing-masing.

Tadinya Sakura ingin makan secara terpisah dengan kedua lelaki ini. Namun paksaan Seniki membuatnya berada disatu meja dengan duo Uchiha. Sakura cukup terkejut sebenarnya saat Seniki menyuruhnya makan bersama, apalagi Seniki begitu ceria dan semangat menceritakan banyak hal saat makan. Sampai-sampai Sasuke harus menegur bocah kecil tersebut untuk berhenti. Berbeda dengan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Seniki.

"Ehem!" Dehaman keras mengalihkan perhatian Sakura.

"Eh, apa?"

"Kau mendengarku?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura gelagapan mendengarnya. ' _Mampus!_ '

Melihat gelagat Sakura. Sasuke menghela napas. "Aku akan mengantar kalian ke sekolah Seniki. Kau cukup menemani Seniki di sekolahnya. Kemungkinan aku tidak akan menjemput kalian. Jadi setelah pulang, kalian boleh sedikit berjalan-jalan dimana pun, asal kau menjaganya. Tapi harus tetap mengabariku. Nanti akan aku kabari lagi. Mengerti?"

Sakura mengangguk patuh.

"Hn, bagus." Ujar Sasuke sambil melangkah keluar apartement, diikuti Seniki yang langsung meraih tas punggungnya dan sudah memakai sepatu yang entah kapan dipakainya. Sakura yang tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, langsung bergegas mengekori Sasuke dan Seniki. Dan tentu saja setelah mengunci apartement. Sakura tidak ingin mengambil resiko dengan meninggalkan apartement yang pintunya terbuka. Bisa disalahkan dia, kalau saja ada pencuri yang masuk.

Suasana di mobil sangatlah meriah. Seniki terus saja berceloteh tentang apa saja yang ia lakukan. Sakura tertawa ketika Seniki mengembungkan pipinya kesal saat Sasuke hanya membalas ocehan panjang lebarnya dengan anggukan atau 'hn' dan kata-kata singkat lainnya.

Sesampainya mereka di sekolah Seniki. Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di samping tempat pejalan kaki, yang hanya beberapa langkah untuk masuk ke area sekolah.

"Jaa.. Tou-saaan~!" Teriak Seniki dengan lambaian tangannya. Sakura juga ikut melambaikan tangannya diiringi gumaman kecil yang entah apa itu kalimatnya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis sambil menutup kaca mobilnya. Mobil hitam itu pun melesat menjauh dari pandangan Sakura.

Sakura menoleh ke kanan. "Eh? Kemana dia?" Herannya ketika tidak ada sosok berambut hitam pendek di sampingnya. Manik hijaunya berpendar mencari keberadaan sang anak. Setelah melihat sosok itu, Sakura melajukan kakinya menuju si Bocah.

"Hei, kau jangan meninggalkanku seperti itu. Kau membuatku hampir jantungan!" Kata Sakura.

Seniki hanya menatapnya bosan. "Meski aku menjadi anak baik tadi, tapi bukan berarti aku menerimamu Bibi!" Ujar Seniki berlari menuju kelasnya.

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya. "Sabar Sakura... sabar. Dia hanya anak kecil." ─ _yang super tengil dan menyebalkan!'_ Tambahnya dalam hati.

Setelah bel masuk berirama, Sakura menunggu di dalam kantin Sekolah yang letaknya tidak jauh dari parkiran Sekolah. Dari sini Sakura bisa melihat siapa saja yang keluar-masuk gerbang karena memang kantin ada di sekitar gerbang Sekolah.

Kantin di sini memang terlihat tidak terlalu lengkap fasilitasnya dibanding yang satunya di dalam. Tapi jika Sakura memilih bersantai di kantin dalam Sekolah, bisa saja Seniki langsung pulang tanpa menunggu Sakura. Dan jika saja hal itu terjadi, mungkin saja Ayah anak itu tahu dan langsung melemparnya ke tengah lautan dalam artian sebenarnya.

Bel pulang pun terdengar ketika Sakura menghabiskan jus jeruk ke-limanya. Setelah selesai membayar, Sakura segera _standby_ di depan gerbang sambil memperhatikan setiap anak-anak dan orang tua yang berlalu-lalang.

Sakura melihat Seniki yang memasang muka masam sambil sesekali berdecih.

"Hey, kau kenapa?" Tanya Sakura.

Seniki hanya terdiam sejenak sambil berpikir. Setelah menunggu lama Seniki menjawab. "Apa urusanmu?" Ketusnya menatap lurus ke depan.

Oke. Untuk hal ini kapasitas kesabaran Sakura masih tersisa banyak. Selama perjalanan hingga mereka berdua menaiki bis, Sakura memasang wajah datar dan sesekali merengut. Seniki juga terlihat beberapa kali memperhatikan Sakura lewat ujung matanya. Bibir kecilnya terkadang memperhatikan senyuman tipis lalu kemudian menjadi decihan.

Tak jarang pula mereka berinteraksi meski dalam waktu singkat dan berakhir dengan wajah kesal Sakura.

Sesampainya di apartemen. Sakura segera mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air putih.

"Hahh... kering sekali tenggorokanku tadi." Desahnya setelah meneguk isi gelas. Menyadari bahwa dirinya tak datang sendiri, Sakura menoleh mencari keberadaan Seniki. Tak ada sosok kecil di ruangan itu. Sakura hanya menggendikan bahunya, mungkin saja Seniki sudah berada di kamarnya.

Sakura kemudian melihat keadaan dapur yang memang sedikit kacau karena ulahnya tadi. Kemudian ada juga jejak sepatu, mungkin punya Seniki. Itulah yang membuatnya tergerak untuk membersihkan seisi apartemen, karena Sakura yakin, pasti ada beberapa bagian di dalam apartemen yang memiliki bekas jejak itu.

Melewati waktu detik demi detik, menit demi menit, dan jam demi jam setelahnya, Sakura akhirnya selesai membereskan setiap ruangan kecuali kamar miliknya. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dan kaget melihat keadaan kamarnya.

Irisnya membesar disaat emeraldnya bertegur sapa dengan sepasang mata coklat dihadapannya. "He-hei, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

 _ **Dan itulah yang terjadi...**_

Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Sungguh, badan Sakura sudah sangat lelah setelah 'bermain' kejar-kejaran dengan Seniki. Ditambah dirinya harus membersihkan kamar dan beberapa bagian apartemen yang cukup kotor karena ulah kejar-kejaran mereka berdua. Tapi untung saja Seniki ikut membantu walau pun tidak banyak. Anak itu berkata: "Sini! Biar aku saja! Kala saja Nenek tidak pernah bilang untuk bertanggung jawab aku pasti tidak akan melakukan ini. Jadi ingat! Jangan anggap ini sebagai bantuan, mengerti!" Ujarnya sambil melihat Sakura dengan pandangan khawatir. Memang sih, apa yang dikatakan berbeda dengan yang ditunjukan, namun Sakura yang saat itu memang sudah kelelahan hanya bersyukur karena Seniki masih punya hati nurani, setidaknya bocah itu tahu arti bertanggung-jawab.

Sekarang ini sudah memasuki jam sore. Karena tadi setelah selesai membersihkan diri Sakura sudah memasak makanan. Sekarang Sakura sudah bisa mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Mungkin tidur beberapa jam bisa mengembalikan kebugaran badannya untuk mempersiapkan makan malam.

* * *

Something (o.0?)

* * *

Suasana di meja makan memang begitu ramai karena ocehan Seniki. Namun terkadang juga samar-samar ada sedikit hawa panas.

Sasuke, Sakura dan Seniki yang sedang menjadi penghuni kursi-kursi yang ada. Seniki memang bercuap-cuap senang, namun terkadang juga mendelik tajam ke arah Sakura. Begitu pun gadis manis berambut merah muda tersebut. Terkadang Sakura tersenyum manis, terkadang pula mendelik kesal membalas Seniki. Sasuke yang merasa aneh dengan hal ini cukup bingung dengan keadaan ini.

Sasuke tadi sudah bertanya, namun jawaban yang didapat dari Seniki adalah: "Tou-san tenang saja~ Aku dan Kak Sakura hanya sedang bermain tatap-tatapan. Benarkan, Kak Sakura?" Yang dijawab senyuman tipis dari Sakura.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak percaya dengan semudah itu. Tapi pria itu tahu, jika sesuatu yang berbahaya terjadi pada Seniki, anak itu akan langsung terang-terangan berbicara padanya, seperti yang terjadi pada pengasuh-pengasuh sebelumnya. Jadi Sasuke hanya diam. Mungkin nanti ia akan menanyakannya pada Sakura.

Setelah selesai makan. Seniki segera ke atas, katanya ingin menyelesaikan PR-nya, yang menyisakan sepasang kaum Adam dan Hawa.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura yang mengerti hanya menjawab. "Bukan apa-apa. Kau tidak usah khawatir. Hanya masalah kecil."

"Aku berharap kau menjaga Seniki. Dan jika terjadi sesuatu, katakan saja padaku. Kau tidak perlu takut, mengerti?" Kata Sasuke.

Sakura mengembangkan senyumnya. "Aye, aye kapten!" Dengan tangan berpose hormat.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum tipis. Kemudian melangkah ke arah kamarnya sendiri.

Sakura kembali melakukan tugasnya; mencuci piring. Setelah semua piring sudah bersih dan berada di tempatnya, Sakura langsung menuju kamarnya. Sakura mengunci kamarnya, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya ke ranjang.

Menurut Sakura, ini adalah hari yang melelahkan. Tubuhnya sudah sangat pegaaaal sekali!

Sakura melirik jam tangannya. Sekarang baru menunjukan pukul 22. 19.

 _'Sepertinya aku akan tidur sekarang.'_ Benaknya. Sakura segera bangkit dan melaju ke arah kamar mandi. Sakura memang rajin menggosok gigi sebelum tidur karena sedikit trauma dengan kisah-kisah seram dokter gigi yang sering dibicarakan temannya dulu sewaktu dirinya masih kecil. Maka sejak saat itu Sakura selalu rajin dalam hal menggosok gigi.

Selepas menggosok gigi, Sakura kembali berbaring di ranjangnya. Tubuhnya yang sudah lelah membantunya masuk ke alam mimpi. Namun sayang...

 _Tok Tok Tok!_

Ketukan pintu mengganggu tidurnya yang sangat singkat. Masih dengan kesadaran yang tipis, Sakura membuka pintunya.

"Hei! Bisakah kau ─hmmphh!" Omelan Sakura berhenti di saat dirinya merasakan sesuatu yang menyetuh dan bergerak liar di bibirnya. Kondisi yang belum sadar sepenuhnya dan kejadian yang tiba-tiba, membuat Sakura membatu dan memejamkan matanya.

Ciuman panas itu akhirnya berhenti. "Wah, tak kusangka bibirmu manis juga." Seru seseorang dihadapannya.

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan. Tampak seorang lelaki dengan rambut acak-acakan menyeringai kecil menggunakan bibirnya dan sesekali menjilati permukaan bibir itu sensual. Mata pria itu terlihat sayu dan kemeja putih yang dipakainya terbuka memperlihatkan dadanya yang berotot.

Satu kalimat yang ada dipikiran Sakura.

 _'Oh my god! Dia seksi!'_

Bohong kalau Sakura tidak terpesona. Bohong kalau Sakura tidak masuk ke dalam pesona pria itu. Itu semua bohong. Karena melihat wajah Sakura yang terlihat jelas memperlihatkan kekagumannya saja tidak bisa dibantah.

Tapi, sebentar... wajah itu... Sakura mengenalnya. Mata obdisian dan rambut ravennya mengingatkan Sakura pada... Sasuke?

Sekali lagi sang pria mengecup bibirnya secara singkat.

Sambil memiringkan kepalanya lugu, Sasuke berkata. "Kau mengingatku?" Ucapnya sebelum tiba-tiba terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Bukan mirip... tapi dia benar-benar...

Sasuke!

 _'What the!?'_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _To be continued_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _A/N:_

 _Tsaahh! Akhirnya selesai! :'D Ya Allah... dah lama banget ini fict gak dilanjut. Mungkin fict ini adalah fict pertama yang akan mengawali hiatus ku nanti :') Tapi tenang aja, insyAllah, aku bakal ngerjain disela-sela waktu sibuk ku. Karena aku beneran serius soal jadwal kesibukan yang makin nambah, hiks... T.T_

 _Yosh, yosh, yosh! Dari pada kebanyakan bacot, mari kita balas review-an yang kemarin~! ^^_

 _Pertama dari **Kiki Kim** : Wah, kalo Thor gak ada, adanya Mustika nih, gimana dong? *DilemparSepatu Hehehe mau gimana lagi, habis aku bingung mau nambahin words kayak gimana lagi :'3_

 ** _Jamurlumutan462_** _: Aku tahu nih, maksud dari duren yang kamu maksud :v Umm... entahlah. Mungkin nanti dijelasin, staytune yah ^^_

 ** _Laifa_** _: Gak tau nih, si Sasu gak mau jawab. Tunggu aja episode-episode selanjutnya yah~ :D_

 ** _KakiKuda_** _: Huwaaa~! Maapkan dakuhh~ Karena dakuh tak bisa fast up seperti yang dikau harapkan #PaanSih Hehehe... aku bahagia kalau kamu bahagia~ (?) Staytune yah~ :D_

 ** _with sasu_** _: Holla juga^^ Hehe... emang sih pendek, habis Authornya pemales sih *BukaAibCeritanya :v Hehe... abang ganteng itu *piiipppp* gitu lho ceritanya~ *Digampar Nanti ketahuan kok ;) Pantengin terus yah~ ^^_

 ** _devanichi_** _: Khu khu khu... kalau pun Seniki anaknya Sasuke, yang jelas cinta Sasuke ke Sakura itu gak bakal pudar #Tsaahh Gak rela ya? Sama ^^ Demo yuk ke rumah Authornya *BawaPasukan Tetep ikutin ceritanya yah~ :))))_

 _ **fitria . blossom** : Hehehe... udah kok^^ Wahaha...! Ngeliat chap ini jadinya keseruan atau kekeselan Sakura nih? Staytune yah~ ^^_

 _ **sqchn** : Oke cuyy~ *Plaakk :D_

 ** _Wu lei II :_** _Hohoho... kayaknya banyak yang penasaran yah, Seniki anak Sasu apa bukan :D Kayaknya harus liat chap-chap beriktnya deh^^*SokMisterius_

 _Yoshhh! Selesai! :D Seneng deh ngebaca komenan kalian, makasih yah.. untuk review dan FavAlertsnya ^^_

 _Salam Istri sah Sasuke, pacar Itachi, gebetan Rael, Kekasih Raizel, selingkuhan Jumin han dan mantan dari seluruh cogan di komik, anime juga games,_

 _SasukeCherry :)_

 ** _Review?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**


End file.
